


rwby ficlets to fill the void

by when_the_planets_align



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Food, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slow Dancing, hand holding, lots of it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_planets_align/pseuds/when_the_planets_align
Summary: this started as a temporary project i was working on when i had my phone taken away for a week. i have it back now, but i’m not abandoning this! updates will be sporadic, really just whenever i feel like writing a short lil ficlet :)most of these stories are platonic, unless i specifically state otherwise. the only ships that will probably work themselves into this collection are renorarc and the three monogamous ships included in it, the bees, and nuts n dolts. everything else is just really intimate friendship stuff bc im ace and this shit matters to me lol.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee & Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Atlesian Treat (weiss + nora)

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is focused around food. if that is a possible trigger to you, please don't read!
> 
> hello i care about weiss and nora's friendship so, so much. ive loved them before v8, and to say im being fed some delicious crumbs is this volume is completely ignoring how happy i am to see them finally interract. 
> 
> anyways, a cute little drabble! weiss has a really big sweet tooth, right next to nora, but throughout her childhood she was forced to hold back for the threat of 'not being ladylike.' change my mind.

The sweet scent of baked goods wafted through the city air, the sticky humid air clinging to Nora’s exposed skin. Her hand interlaced with Weiss’s was nothing but sweaty, but neither girl wanted to let go of the other. Spring in Vale was always a pleasant experience, and Nora seriously missed it after not being in Vale for nearly three years. 

Nora quite enjoyed the humidity, finding it comforting and replenishing. Weiss, not so much. Before they’d set out on their trip to inner-city Vale, she’d complained about the stickiness and how her  _ hair is going to be all frizzy and gross by the end of the day.  _ Nora had merely giggled at her, poking fun at her and taunting her with an  _ okay, princess.  _

They stopped at the first store they planned to head into, a local bakery that sold baked goods from all four kingdoms. While in Atlas, Weiss had introduced the group to one of her personal favorite treats, a sweet dough ball filled with an even sweater cream, then dipped into chocolate. Weiss always complained how the other kingdoms could never make it correctly, and had all but given up on trying to find places outside of Atlas where she could eat the sweet treat. That is, until Jaune mentioned one day the bakery they were currently inside. According to him, the owner had been to all four kingdoms, collecting the recipes to any and every sweet treat he came across. For Weiss, that was good enough reason to head out to it.

The bakery was cool and it smelled as though every candy and dessert in existence was right below Nora’s nose, and that alone made her want to hurl herself at every edible thing in sight. After some quick skimmings of the menus, swatting at Nora to  _ keep your hands off the food, that’s unsanitary!,  _ and eating one too many samples of everything in the Mistral section, Nora was called over to Weiss. The Atlesian had found her childhood favorite, and wanted Nora to try it with her. 

Taking the samples from the worker's hands, the girls wasted no time in taking a bite out of it (or, in Nora’s case, shoving the entire thing in her mouth). A satisfied hum rang from both their throats, and Nora watched as Weiss eagerly took another bite of the fresh treat. 

Swallowing the last of what was in her mouth, Nora smirked over to Weiss, taunting her, “So how’s that  _ no other kingdom is able to replicate this masterpiece  _ goin’ for ya?” Weiss  _ hmmphed  _ and playfully smacked Nora’s arm as she ate the last of her treat. 

“I didn’t say it was perfect. I  _ still  _ think the ones in Atlas are  _ far  _ better. But this… isn’t all that bad. I like it,” she turned to the worker behind the counter, ordering a batch of the treat and all the other desserts they’d picked out. 

Sitting down at a table by the window, the girls waited for their orders to be made. The sun shone in brightly, and illuminated their faces with a harsh white. Weiss discussed the shops they had to head to next while Nora cracked some jokes here and there, making the pair of them laugh. 

Nora couldn’t wait to spend another spring in Vale.


	2. there's a safety in my arms, and i'm glad you understand that. (ruby + nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's a young girl, and leading a team no doubt brings a lot of stress. When things become too much, she nows she has people who'll look out for her, even if they were never expecting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i love these two they're so s o f t take a small comfort fic :)

Dancing around her team’s bedroom lazily with an emotionally burnt out Ruby in her arms wasn’t exactly on Nora’s to-do list today, but then again, she never had a to-do list any day, so who was she to complain about the surprise? 

Nora stroked the younger girl’s hair, whose head was resting on her shoulder as she was taller than her. There was no music, only Nora occasionally humming a tune when she felt like the other was becoming restless again. They didn’t really dance, either, moreso Ruby leaning into Nora, and Nora wandering rhythmically around the furniture. The space was tight, but it wasn’t like they were ballroom dancing, just one girl helping to emotionally comfort the other. 

There was a steady peace in her humming, and Nora was certain that after this, Ruby would be passed out cold, curled up into her side and - hopefully - cozy, safe. It wasn’t every day the leader knocked on her bedroom door, quiet and barely holding herself together, looking about ready to vomit from sheer stress and worry. She’d collapsed into her arms and just - sobbed. It was a few minutes until she’d calmed down just enough to form words and spill out everything on her bed. Nora was glad she had trusted her enough to come to her first, but it broke her heart seeing her younger friend in such a state of distress.

Which led them to now. It was quiet, so quiet, but it was a good quiet. One that wrapped you up and told you everything was okay. Nora could feel it so deep. She hoped Ruby could too.

The younger girl groaned and gripped Nora’s shirt a little tighter from where she was already clinging to on her back. Nora took that as a signal that the other had had enough of their half-dancing, and Nora wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up, heading to the bed. She’d been officially worn down, and now it was time to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep. A much necessary part in having a total breakdown.

Ruby had wrapped her legs around Nora, and she’d expected her to unwrap them once they hit the bed, but she didn’t, instead choosing to nuzzle her face in the crook of Nora’s neck, bringing her closer to her. Nora was surprised to say the least, but merely chuckled at the invitation to cuddle. If Ruby wanted to cling to her for dear life while napping, then so have it. She wasn’t one to deny cuddles.

She listened as Ruby’s breathing turned from shallow, ragged breathing with the occasional sniffle, to slow, deep, rhythmic breaths. Rubbing circles into her back, Nora closed her eyes and joined Ruby in the world of unconsciousness.


	3. help pursue my childish dream (ruby + nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ruby listen to some music together on Ruby's bed, but Ruby isn't really listening.

Ruby mindlessly rubbed her thumb back and forth against the knuckle’s of Nora’s hand she was holding. They sat across from each other, Ruby’s scroll in between them. Each had one earbud in, listening to a song from Ruby’s playlist. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what song was playing, as there were more songs on her playlist than she was willing to admit, half of which she added on a whim and then never listened to again. Besides, she was more focused on the way Nora bopped her head ever so slightly to the beat, and was completely entranced with her soft, innocent smile. She recalled the time Nora mentioned she’d never been able to listen to much music growing up, and even when she got to Beacon and dedicated every free minute to discovering songs both old and new, she therefore was not well knowledged in the world of modern hits and was very, very eager to learn as much as she could. 

The ginger was excited by every song that had played, even if she didn’t really like it. Ruby found it cute the way her eyes lit up when every new song started, and she eagerly checked the name and artist of what was currently humming into her ears.

She knew, when all this was over, she’d probably go to Weiss and rant excessively for maybe hours about every song that Ruby played for her, all her thoughts on everything, and include such small details that if they were physical, you’d need a microscope to see. Ruby was probably going to find Blake and tell her about the way the late-afternoon sun illuminated Nora in such a way that made the childish sparkle in her eyes even brighter, and how she didn’t really care about the music playing in her left ear, she cared more about the girl mere inches away from her, the one she was currently helping pursue a dream she felt slightly embarrassed about.    
  
As the current song faded into an ending, Nora peaked at the scroll and Ruby saw once again the glimmer of sheer excitement all across her face. Curious turquoise eyes met contented silver ones, and the girls giggled a bit at the sudden eye contact. As the song picked up pace, they both faced towards the window, observing the golden rays cascading down on calm nature, and fell back into a comfortable silence once again, the only sound between the music.


	4. dreamless sleep (oscar + ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar wakes up startled from a nightmare. Through a sleepy haze, Ruby offers her comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi !!! i’m back i didn’t abandon this lololol. just want to specify again that this is PLATONIC !!!! plz don’t take it as rg i’m gonna be very sad :(
> 
> also wow i wrote a ficlet that had nothing to do with nora how bizarre

Oscar gasped for air as he jolted awake and out of a nightmare that was already beginning to fade from his memory. He lay on his back sucking in gulps of air as pure adrenaline rushed through his veins, his body’s attempt to get him to run from some imaginary horror. 

He hoped he hadn’t woken anyone up, especially Ruby, who was lying next to and facing opposite to him. It wasn’t often he got nightmares, but when he did, they were usually extreme, even if he barely remembered half of them. Tonight was a terrible night to have one, too, and potentially wake everyone else up, as the majority of them - including himself - got back from a group mission. The only two that had stayed behind were Weiss and Ren, and they weren’t even in the same room!

He tried to gain control of his breathing by counting his breaths, and as he was doing so he didn’t notice the bed shift beside him as Ruby arose from her slumber. Just a few more breaths and his heart rate would be back to normal and he would be able to (hopefully) go back to sleep without anyone noticing. 

“Oscar?” Well, there goes that desire. He snapped his head to the side and found Ruby, now facing him, eyes half-opened and worried, confused and tired. An instant wave of guilt coursed through his body, and his words evaded him as he tried to speak. 

Ruby’s eyes softened and she smiled ever slightly, still tired. 

“Nightmare?” She spoke once again, her voice a quiet rasp. He nodded his head as his eyes unwillingly began to brim with tears. She beckoned him to come closer with her arms and he rolled into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her torso and hers around his shoulders. He didn’t mean to, but he found himself quietly sobbing into her embrace and she rubbed circles with her thumb into his back. 

As he calmed down, he didn’t move from her arms. He didn’t need to. They were comfortable the way they were, and Oscar would’ve smiled at the gentle embrace if he weren’t so tired. He felt as Ruby’s breathing became more rhythmic and even, and he followed along with them. He nuzzled just barely closer, and soon enough, closed his eyes and joined Ruby in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
